User talk:Soxra
__TOC__ Meeting names I was told to record the names of people that were at the wiki/wikia roundtable (because it was a record) we had on the 23rd, and no one told me where to post it. I tried to ask Dark-Enigma XIII, but well, rtead his profile. So where should I post the attendance for that meeting? Absent Silhouette 03:54, January 3, 2012 (UTC)|normal=Hey there Sox. On the Absent Silhouette page, I noticed it was lacking an infobox. I was going to make one, but was unsure which template to use e.g InfoCharacter, Enemy etc. What are your thoughts?}} 21:31, January 3, 2012 (UTC)|normal=Well, I was thinking along the lines of tabs. You know, one for Vexen's, one fore Lexaeus's...EDITLOh, I didn't realise that. I guess it's just better off without one then :P}} Time Converter? :) Draft 22:51, January 4, 2012 (UTC)|normal=Hello again Sox! I left a message to DE on the IRC but he's not responding, so I thought i'd give you a try. I was just wondering if you thought this was ready for publishing?}} 03:28, January 5, 2012 (UTC)|happy=Section Stealer >> Iticalized section headers, changed colors to match List of Synthesis Materials, added See Also section, added categories, and it's "Accessories" not "Abilities" :P}} Facebook 20:49, January 6, 2012 (UTC)|Me= Howdy Soxra! Could you please add me on the Keyhole's Facebook Group? (Name's Vinicius Araraujo) And, if you know, The Channel that the meeting will happen? I might appear in there... EDIT: Oops XP...NOW you can add meh :D}} Record-breaking Meeting art. Yes, It's me again :P Would you like me to make the artwork for the record breaking meeting? (replacing this: http://i899.photobucket.com/albums/ac193/LegoAlchemist/IRCRecord623.png ) Weapons article U deleted my key blades and organisation weapons. okay. can i put in the pics of the party members and structure that bit on the weapons page can i put in pics of the party members weapons and structure dat bit betterTheFifteenthMember 22:42, January 7, 2012 (UTC) help!T-T Bugs/Glitches Page This article is about the mechanics of the themselves. I thought the mechanics, (suggested here: http://kingdomhearts.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:What_to_do_Here), would be "condensed into tables/lists" and a draft was being made my RoxasNobody. ...reating this page is counter-productive toward that goal and detrimental toward the progress of our joint community. To that end, this nomination does not meet the required criterion of '"Must be beneficial to other users...'' The drive gauge glitch and the Hercules cup glitch (as well as other bugs not listed in the forum) are beneficial to users who are having trouble with the Hercules cup, and those who need to fill their drive gauge fast. As for the destiny island glitch, that is solely for entertainment purposes. and entertainment is arguably beneficial. I see, guess I'm too late then. In that case, (I left a message on DE's talk page but he never responds to me because I don't do anything right) should I suggest this page on the .net? Do they have a Pages for creation page on the .net? or is that what should be suggested? *EDIT: Acctually, i don't even see a "pages for deletion" page, *EDIT2: Done. Position Hey Sox! Since there are almost no active user here anymore, I'd like to give it a try as a mod here. Just on trial first to see if I can mean something for this wiki. I'll very much understand if you refuse. 20:11, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Template:Merge icon See how the pic is broken?}} Talk page bug? New Wiki You should know You should know that I totally knew that before hand and by "before hand", I mean as soon as you told me. XP 02:10, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Template Style Well uh... 04:17, March 9, 2012 (UTC)|apologetic=W-well uh... PLEASEDONTEATMEIMSORRYIWONTDOITAGAIN!!!!! Does that work? Anyway, I'm extremely sorry. I honestly didn't realise... Guess i'll never do it again, huh?}} Hey Soxra I wanted to know if i could help with some of the editing on some pages i know couple of things about Kingdom Hearts and i wanted to know if i could lend a hand FinalHeartLover 22:24, March 12, 2012 (UTC)FinalHeartLover Sorry man, I messed up, but I was repairing, then you did before..! Thanks! IZeroI 04:23, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Hm, ok!